Many photoluminescent applications of quantum dots require maintaining their solid state external quantum efficiency (also referred to as EQE or external photoluminescent (PL) efficiency) in heat and/or high incident light flux environments. This represents a challenge for EQE maintenance or lifetime of a product including quantum dots dispersed in a host polymer. Both heat and/or high incident light flux can reduce luminance of quantum dots.
Accordingly, preventing, reducing, or inhibiting the destabilization of quantum dots in heat and/or high incident light flux environments would be desirable. Still accordingly, improving or enhancing the stability of the quantum dots and/or luminance of the quantum dots in heat and/or high incident flux environments would be desirable.